User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Aide of the Wiki Lords
Well we had the Omni Lords now we need their Aides duh Aide of the Beat Lord, Xros Size 0 Ninja/ Water 4000/1/1000 "*is afk" You may only call this card if you have 3 or more in your drop zone Counter When your opponent attacks you may return this card to your hand and you gain 1 life Reason: Xros-san I wuv you Aide of the Demon Lord, Saltpuppy Size 1 Wizard/ Magic Power 3000/2/2000 "You know who runs the whole show right?" This card is treated as a card When this card is put into the drop zone by the effects of one of your cards draw a card Reason: Because only he would serve himself :P Aiden of Water Lord, アゼム Size 1 Dungeon Enemy/ Demon Lord 6000/1/5000 "ゆっくりしていてね!" Cost a and put the top card of your deck into this cards soul Soulguard 2 Aide of the Fire Lord, Fira Size 3 Wild Dragon 8000/2/3000 "Burn, just all of you burn" Cost Pay 2 gauge Treat this as a size 0 as long as you have a monster other than this card with Lifelink on the field When this card enters the field choose a card with and discard it if you pay the cost destroy an item or a spell on your opponents field Reason: Because we all know Fira would love to watch us all burn Aide of the Derg Lord, Leo Size 1 Armordragon 5000/2/2000 "Red heads have no soul~" 2 gauge (deck) when you are dealt damage and have a card with "fifth omni dragon lord" on your field you may pay 2 life and call this card without paying the Cost Atttack Reason: because he loves double attacking dragons and loves dragons Aide of the Storm Lord, EHero Size 0 Neodragon 4000/1/4000 "yooooooooookaaaaai, wait wrong game" (Drop Zone) when your Size 2 or greater is called you pay 1 life and put this card into the soul of a size 2 or greater If this card is in the soul of a when that card is attacked you gain 1 life Crossnize Reason: I dunno, you two seem to be amigos Aide of the Earth Lord, Tag Size 0 star 1000/1/1000 "It is rumored that their tag team is unmatched" When this card is discarded by the effects of your cards or is placed into the drop zone you may search your deck for up to one card with attribute and cast it by paying its cast cost Reason: I couldn't miss the chance for this pun and they do work together a lot Aide of the Deity Lord, Rox Size 2 Armorknight 3000/3/5000 You may only call this if you have an item equipped Cost 1 life and 1 gauge When this card enters the field draw cards equal to the number of items in your drop zone Reason: Because you know it makes since :L Aide of the Bravery Lord, Krys Size 0 Darkhero/ Superhero 1000/2/1000 "MY NAME IS NOT NOOBORU! I AM THE TIGER OF JUSTICE!" Cost 1 gauge At the end of the battle that your size 2 or greater or attacked you may send this card to your drop zone and pay 1 life and ^ stand a monster or item on your field. Category:Blog posts